The present invention relates to lawn mowers with multiple cutting blades and, more particularly, to an improved manner of supporting the mowing deck of such lawn mowers.
In many lawn mowing applications, it is desirable to use lawn mowing vehicle that is capable of cutting a relatively wide path of grass, in order to reduce the time it takes to handle particularly large lawns and fields. Many lawn mowing vehicles include multiple cutting blades arranged generally side by side to provide a wide cutting path. However, in general, the multiple cutting blades needed to achieve a wide cutting path are carried by a correspondingly wide mowing deck. While the wider mowing deck makes it possible to handle particularly large lawns and fields in reduced time, it is also more likely to encounter terrain irregularities, such as hills and valleys. To address the issue of such terrain irregularities, many prior art lawn mowing vehicles have utilized articulating mowing decks, which permit the cutting blades carried by the deck to articulate over terrain irregularities, thereby increasing the likelihood that the grass will be cut uniformly, even over undulating terrain.
Another issue posed by particularly wide mowing decks is compromised maneuverability and agility of the mowing vehicle. For example, particularly wide mowing deck makes it more difficult to comer and move efficiently through relatively tight spaces. Lawn moving vehicles with particularly wide mowing decks also take more storage space when not in use, and require wider trailers for transport. To address this issue, some prior art lawn mowing vehicles have utilized mowing decks comprising a central deck portion and at least one outboard deck wing portion, which carries an outboard cutting blade, wherein the outboard deck wing portion is pivotally connected to the central deck portion so that it can be folded upwardly when not in use. This narrows the overall width of the mowing vehicle when it is necessary to maneuver through a relatively narrow space, or for transport or storage of the mowing vehicle when not in use.
In general, prior art lawn mowing vehicles with wide mowing decks support the mowing deck with a plurality of wheels, which support the weight of the deck in several locations about its periphery. For articulating mowing decks with two or more deck portions that move relative to one another, it is necessary to support each deck portion with one or more wheels, so that as each wheel moves over the terrain, its associated deck portion correspondingly moves over the terrain in response to terrain undulations. However, in either case, due to the overall weight of the vehicle and mowing deck, such support wheels can cause undesirable xe2x80x9cstreakingxe2x80x9d by flatting the grass in their paths as they roll. The narrow path of grass that is flattened under a support wheel at the front (leading) end of the deck may not be properly cut by the blades, resulting in the undesirable xe2x80x9cstreakingxe2x80x9d of grass behind the mower. Also, in prior art mowing machines having articulating decks, the support wheels are positioned about the periphery of the deck in locations that are optimal for supporting the deck during use, but which may not also be optimal for providing stable support of the deck when one or more of the outboard deck wing portions are folded upwardly.
Thus, there is a need for a lawn mower comprising an improved manner of supporting the mowing deck.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lawn mower with a mowing deck having multiple cutting blades, wherein the deck is supported by forward support wheels that are positioned to minimize streaking. Another object of the invention is to provide a lawn mower with a mowing deck supported by forward support wheels that are positioned to provide stable support for the deck, whether an outboard deck wing portion is engaged in a cutting position or folded upwardly in a non-cutting position.
In general, a lawn mower of the present invention comprises a mowing deck, an inboard cutting blade, an outboard cutting blade, and a caster wheel assembly for supporting and facilitating travel of the mowing deck. The inboard cutting blade is mounted to the mowing deck for rotation in a generally horizontal plane. The outboard cutting blade is mounted to the mowing deck outboard of the inboard cutting blade. The outboard cutting blade is mounted to the mowing deck for rotation relative thereto. The caster wheel assembly has a mounting arm with a proximal portion and a distal portion, which carries a caster wheel. The proximal portion of the mounting arm is mounted to a forward portion of the mowing deck located within a cutting path of the inboard cutting blade. The distal portion of the mounting arm extends forwardly and laterally outwardly from the proximal portion so that the caster wheel carried by the distal portion of the mounting arm is located within a cutting path of the outboard cutting blade.
In another aspect of the present invention, a lawn mower comprises an articulating mowing deck and a caster wheel assembly for supporting and facilitating travel of the mowing deck. The articulating mowing deck includes an inboard deck portion and an outboard deck wing portion. The inboard deck portion has an inboard cutting blade mounted to the inboard deck portion for rotation in a generally horizontal plane. The outboard deck wing portion is pivotally attached to the inboard deck portion in a manner so that the outboard deck wing portion is pivotable about a horizontally disposed deck wing pivot axis. The axis extends generally from a forward portion of the articulating mowing deck toward a rear portion of the articulating mowing deck. The outboard deck wing portion is pivotable about the deck wing pivot axis between a cutting position and a transport position. When the outboard deck wing portion is in its cutting position, an outboard cutting blade mounted to the outboard deck wing portion rotates in a plane that is generally parallel to terrain over which the outboard deck wing portion travels. When the outboard deck wing portion is in its transport position, the outboard deck wing portion and outboard cutting blade are pivoted upwardly from the terrain and generally inwardly toward the inboard deck portion about the deck wing pivot axis. The caster wheel assembly includes a mounting arm with a proximal portion and a distal portion, which carries a caster wheel. The proximal portion of the mounting arm is mounted to the inboard deck portion inboard of the pivot axis. The distal portion of the mounting arm extends forwardly and laterally outwardly from the proximal portion so that the caster wheel carried by the distal portion is located outboard of the pivot axis.
In still another aspect of the invention, a lawn mower with an articulating mowing deck comprises a first mowing deck portion, a second mowing deck portion, and a caster wheel assembly for supporting the articulating mowing deck. The first mowing deck portion includes a first cutting blade mounted to the first deck portion for rotation in a plane that is generally parallel to terrain over which the first deck portion travels. The second mowing deck portion includes a second cutting blade mounted to the second deck portion for rotation relative thereto. The second deck portion is pivotally attached to the first deck portion in a manner so that the second deck portion and second cutting blade are pivotable relative to the first deck portion about a horizontally disposed pivot axis. The pivot axis extends in a direction generally parallel to a forward drive direction of the lawn mower. The second deck portion and second cutting blade are pivotable about the pivot axis between a cutting position and a transport position. When the second deck portion and second cutting blade are in the cutting position, the second cutting blade rotates in a plane that is generally parallel to terrain over which the second deck portion travels. When the second deck portion and second cutting blade are in the transport position, the second deck portion and second cutting blade are pivoted upwardly from the terrain and generally toward the first deck portion about the pivot axis. The caster wheel assembly includes a mounting arm having a proximal portion and a distal portion, which carries a caster wheel. The proximal portion is mounted to the first deck portion on a first side of the pivot axis. The distal portion extends forwardly and laterally from the proximal portion so that the caster wheel carried by the distal portion is located on an opposite second side of the pivot axis.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding and appreciation of the invention may be attained by referring to the Figures and detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.